The Wrong Path
by BJ30
Summary: Simon is convinced that something is wrong with him and starts to slip into a deep depression. Can his brothers pull him back, or is it too late?
1. It Starts

"Oh yes! Keep it going! Don't stop, baby." Jeanette yelped as Simon started going at it.

While giving him a kiss, she reached around and tapped his butt.

"Ohh… you like that, do you?"

Jeanette nodded as Simon increased his speed, causing her to moan even more. Simon could already feel himself starting to leak, causing him to think: 'not again!'

Simon could no longer hold himself back and let his seed loose into his mate's body. As the last of his seed dripped out, Simon pulled himself out and cuddled with his mate.

"Every time! I'm sick of it, Jeanette."

"What? You're perfect in bed, Simon."

"I always cum way too soon! I should be able to last longer than what I do. I'm an embarrassment."

"Simon, look at me. You are perfect in bed. I could not ask for a better mate. Now why don't we go out and join the others?"

Simon agreed and dressed himself, catching up to Jeanette a minute later. Instead of sitting on the couch with everyone else, Simon went to a corner of the room and began to sulk to himself. Sensing that something was wrong, Alvin approached him. As he got closer he could hear Simon crying.

"Si…. Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"No. I can't keep it back long enough, Alvin. Know what I mean?"

"Not really."

"When Jeanette and I do it, I can't hold back long enough."

"Oh… I get it now. Simon, everybody has that happen every once in a while."

"Every other night, Alvin? I know Jeanette says she loves it, but deep down I just know she's lying."

Alvin hugged his brother and tried to convince him to rejoin the group.

"I think I'll just go outside and relax. Maybe some fresh air will calm me down."

Simon opened the door and stepped onto the front porch. He sat on the edge of the first step and sighed.

"Get a grip, Simon. You're just fine in bed."

Simon looked behind him as the door opened.

"Eleanor? Brittany? What are you two doing out here?"

"Jeanette told us that you were feeling down, so we figured we would try and cheer you up."

"What do you girls have in mind?"

Eleanor whispered to Brittany, and then looked over at Simon. The duo giggled and sat on either side of him.

"Come inside, Simon. Doctor Brittany and Nurse Eleanor have some investigating to do…"


	2. Simon's Threesome

Much to his surprise, Simon was being led to the bedroom.

"Girls? What's going on?"

Brittany opened Simon's mouth and peeked inside. After a second she closed it and smiled as she placed her lips onto his. Eleanor giggled as her sister started making out with him.

"Britt! What's gotten into you?"

"Come on, Simon. Admit it. You're having fun, right?"

"I… I guess so."

"Well then Eleanor, get naked and join us. It's time you got your 'investigating' in too."

"Girls, I appreciate the effort, but- oohh….."

Simon was cut off as Eleanor wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a hug.

"Well, how do you feel now?"

"Okay. Thank you girls so much for this. You are the best."

"We're not finished yet, mister. Eleanor, you know what to do."

She winked at her sister as Eleanor scooted around to Simon's front end and gently rubbed her hand against Simon's shaft.

"Oh! I see our little Simon has an enlarged penis. Allow me to remedy that for you…"

Eleanor placed his cock into her mouth and began to suck, while Brittany resumed making out with him. Simon smiled as he felt his seed start to build up yet again, and was ready to release it. With a slip of the tongue from Brittany, Simon shot his load loose and into Eleanor's waiting mouth. She moaned with happiness as she drank every bit of Simon's love juice.

"Wow. That's better than Theodore's, Simon. You are great!"

"Aww, you're just saying that."

"No, really. You are great! Now come here and give our little Ellie a kiss!"

Simon snuck around and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Uh… you missed. My lips are here, silly." She commented' pointing to her mouth.

Simon leaned back over and placed his lips onto hers. The door to the bedroom crept open as Simon was letting his tongue float freely around.

"Whoa… way to go Si!" Alvin shouted when he saw the duo kissing.

Simon broke the kiss and quickly placed his glasses back on.

"Uh… hi. We were just having fun."

"I see, bro. Now how was it? Do you feel any better?"

"A little. The girls really know how to cheer a guy up, that's for sure. Excuse me while I go sit on the back porch, Alvin."

Alvin watched as his brother walked past him and opened the back door. Once outside, Simon hid underneath the stairs and started to weep.

"Why didn't Jeanette cheer me up herself? Does she not love me? She has to send in Britt and Eleanor. She should do it herself."

Simon could hear thunder in the distance as it began to rain. He then heard the back door open a few seconds later, Jeanette's voice. Not wanting to be seen, he went as far back as he could and kept quiet.

"Simon? Simon! Come inside, it's starting to rain. Where did that chipmunk go?"

She looked around for a minute as the rain started falling even harder. Deciding it was a lost cause, Jeanette went back inside as Simon laid down and looked out at the rain.

"Maybe I'm over-reacting. After the rain I'll go inside and give Jeanette a big ol' kiss. That should make me happy!"


	3. The decision

Now back inside he went to the bathroom to dry himself off. He noticed that Theodore was just stepping out of the shower as he walked in. He undressed himself and walked over to his brother's side.

"Have you seen Jeanette?"

"She's in the bedroom. Why?"

"Oh… just curious."

Simon ran from the room and into the hallway closet where he pulled out a long piece of blue ribbon. He then proceeded to tie it in a bow around himself and walk toward the bedroom. With a light knock on the door, Simon leaned against the doorframe. He brushed his hair back as the bedroom door opened.

"Simon?"

"Hi. You wanna open this present?" Simon said, pointing at himself.

"Come on in, Si."

Excited, Simon went to his bed where he was joined by Jeanette. She untied the bow and stared at him contently. Simon then leaned forward and gave Jeanette a kiss. As she joined in, Jeanette wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close.

'Yes. This is it. Hold yourself back this time, Simon.'

"Did you say something?"

"Me? Oh no. Nothing. Now where were we?"

As Simon let his hand slip down Jeanette's body, she quickly grabbed hold of it and placed it back on her shoulder. Simon tried again and was met with the same result.

"Something wrong? Why can't I touch you?"

"I'm really not in the mood tonight for sex, Simon. We can make out all you want, though."

"Come on! I'm ready to go right now!"

"Sorry, but I'm not. Now are you gonna give me a taste of those sweet lips of yours, or not."

Simon jumped from his bed and walked toward the door. Without looking back, he said "Not tonight. Maybe never again…"

Before she could respond, Simon bolted toward the back yard where the rain had stopped. He went straight for the lone tree and climbed up to the top and sat on a branch. He placed both hands onto his face and started to cry.

"Why? Why Jeanette? That's proof that she really doesn't like me. Nobody does…"

Simon laid down and stared at the night sky. He heard the back door open up and heard several voices in the dark.

"Simon! Come back! Where are you? Sorry for making you mad. I love you!" Jeanette shouted.

"Si? Come back, bro. Come back inside. We miss you!" Theodore stated.

"Simon Seville, get your sexy furry butt inside and in return the girls and I will give you a night you'll never forget!"

Simon remained silent. He could already feel tears start to form again as he sat up and stared at his brothers.

"Theo and Alvin are the ones getting all the love from the fans. Britt and Eleanor have their mates to love them. If nobody loves me, how can I even love myself? Hmm… I wonder…"

Simon looked down and realized that he was about thirty feet from the ground.

"That should be far enough to do the job."

Simon leaned dangerously close to the edge of the branch and could see that his brothers and the girls were now directly underneath him, staring up.

"Si! What are you doing? Get down from there and give me a hug."

"No! I don't want to. The only way I'm getting down is by jumping."

"You'll die if you jump, Si. It's way too high. We would all miss you way too much. I love you, Simon Seville. I would die if you jumped."

"You don't love me, Jeanette. Nobody does. I would be better off dead!"

"Simon! Don't talk like that. Now please come on down."

"As you wish, Jeanette…"

The group sighed as Simon walked back from the edge. However, after several sec onds without any sight of him, Jeanette began to worry.

"Simon? Where did you go?"

Brittany and Jeanette screamed as the saw Simon running toward the edge of the branch and jump off…


	4. The fall

The girls continued to scream as he fell. Theodore ran toward the house while Alvin was frozen in place at the sight of his brother falling. Thinking quickly, Jeanette climbed onto Alvin's shoulders and waited for Simon to get closer. As he was about to hit the ground she jumped, hoping to catch him. She reached out as far as she could and the duo fell to the ground. Now in pain Jeanette stood up and stared at Simon.

"Simon? Are you okay? Talk to me."

Simon's right arm twitched, causing Jeanette to squeal in happiness.

"Yes! He's still alive!"

Jeanette laid down next to him and started kissing wildly. As he came to, Simon's eyes grew in surprise.

"Je… Jeanette? Is that you? How did you die too?"

"You're alive, Simon! I saved you. Why did you jump?"

"I don't know. On the way down, I thought 'this was really stupid'. I'm glad you saved me."

"Us too." The rest of the chipmunks uttered, walking closer to him. Jeanette continued kissing him as Simon sat up.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much. It was stupid to think that you didn't love me. Jeanette? Why does my head hurt?"

"Probably because you hit it on my back when you landed. Now why don't we go inside and let nurse Jeanette take care of that headache for you?"

Jeanette reached around and placed her hand on Simon's shoulder as the duo started to walk back inside Instead of heading to the bathroom to tend to him, Jeanette led Simon toward the bedroom.

"Uh… I don't think the bandages are in here."

"We're not here for THAT kind of treatment, silly. Now would you kindly help me remove this shirt? I always have a hard time with it…"

Simon gasped as Jeanette turned around and pointed to a zipper on the back. He slowly pulled the zipper off and helped her remove the shirt. Simon removed his shirt as Jeanette tossed hers aside. She gently lowered Simon onto his back and planted a big kiss onto his lips.

'Wow. So much better than before.' Simon thought to himself. 'I hope she…'

Simon felt Jeanette's tongue start moving around as the munks continued their kissing.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh… Quiet, mister. Just watch me."

Simon watched as she slipped her hand down and undid his pants. Now completely naked, Simon knew exactly what she wanted.

"Oh…go for it, baby. You know you want me." He managed to utter in between kisses.

Without saying a word Jeanette positioned herself and quickly took all of Simon's shaft inside, causing him to shiver. She slowly started going at it, all the while not letting her lips leave Simon's. She increased her pace, causing him to get even more excited.

'Amazing. I'm actually holding myself back this time.'

Jeanette slowed herself down and stopped a few seconds later, but did not pull herself free.

"Jeanette? What are you doing?"

"I love that feeling, Simon. The feeling of your munk manhood inside me. It really gets me going. Now let's finish this thing."

Jeanette resumed her movements, along with her kissing. While Simon leaked a bit, she reached around and gave his butt a tap. As he leaked even more, Jeanette could feel her body start to creep toward orgasm. With just a few more thrusts, Simon let himself loose. As he was emptying the last drops of seed, Jeanette moaned in pleasure herself. As Simon pulled himself out, he watched Jeanette creep her head down and start to lick him clean.

"Oh my god… I can't believe that I almost killed myself, Jeanette. That was the best sex ever!"

"You got that right…Oh my…"

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, my back. I hurt it a little trying to save you. Don't worry. I'll be okay. Now let me introduce my little lips to yours."

Simon pulled the covers on his bed up and resumed kissing his mate. Now minutes into making out, Simon began to feel tired.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Well then get some sleep. It's been a rough day for you. We'll make love again tomorrow. Good night, my sweet."

Jeanette started to sit back up, but was quickly pulled back down.

"Where do you think you're going, missy? Sleep with me, would you?"

"Oh all right. How can I say no to you?"

Jeanette pulled Simon in close and gave him a short kiss before closing her eyes. Simon waited until she was asleep to give her forehead a kiss.

"Good night, my little princess."


End file.
